Xiao Qiao
Qiao Qian (喬倩), better known as Xiao Qiao (小喬), is Diao Chan’s childhood best friend. The two often discuss personal things together. Although she has a hard time watching her mouth. As a person, she is highly energetic and instinctive, always does what she believes is right. Whenever she assumes something bad, it always happens, which frightens everyone when she talks out loud. Because of that, she has earned the nickname "Wu Ya Zhui" (烏鴉嘴 / Crow's Beak, pointing to someone with a bad mouth). Xiao Qiao's father is director of the Jiang Dong High School board, but because she doesn't like living at home, she was transferred to Dong Han Academy since childhood. Her older half-sister is the beauty of Jiang Dong, Da Qiao. Because her sister has been popular among people since childhood, she has had trouble living at home. Their relationship deteriorated after she accidentally caught her with her ex-boyfriend, Zhou Yu, together. Two years later, they come clean with each other and are finally able to overcome their issues after Da Qiao tells her that they were pretending to be a couple to protect Sun Ce from his father's suspicions. She was a dancer two years prior to the show's beginning, but quit after her painful breakup with Zhou Yu. Return to Jiang Dong After Dong Han Academy was taken into Yuan Shao's hands, Cao Cao finds a new landmark at Jiang Dong High School's building and transfers to that location to continue his education, along with his friends. Xiao Qiao is also forced to move to their building, though she finds it hard to face her past. Nicknames *"Wu Ya Zhui" (烏鴉嘴 / Crow's Beak). *"Xiao Qian" (小倩) by Zhou Yu. Relationships Friendships *'Diao Chan' (貂蟬) They have been best friends since childhood. Xiao Qiao is always willing to help Diao Chan in any way that she can. The two also share secrets and talk about things that they can't tell other people, such as Diao Chan's life at home. Before she disappeared with Dong Zhuo in the 37th Round, Diao Chan left a farewell note to Xiao Qiao to let her explain her decisions and bid farewell to her friends in her place. Xiao Qiao was one of the most devastated when she heard of Diao Chan's disappearance. *'Guan Yu' (關羽), Zhang Fei (張飛), Ma Chao (馬超), Huang Zhong (黃忠) and [[Xiu|'Xiu']] / [[Liu Bei|'Liu Bei']] (脩/劉備) Xiao Qiao often hangs out with the Five Tiger Generals and Liu Bei. At certain points, she helped them face dangers that were approaching. *'Sun Shang Xiang' (孫尚香) Since Xiao Qiao and Ah Xiang are daughters of Jiang Dong High School's headmaster and representative, respectivaly, they both share something in common, most notably their fire-based martial arts. However, Xiao Qiao left Jiang Dong at a young age and so the two of them were never friends. They develop a mutual friendship after Ah Xiang transferred to Dong Han Academy. *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] (呂布) When Lu Bu first enrolled Dong Han Academy, she treated him like a friend because he saved Diao Chan. However, after she finds out that he was only using Diao Chan to spy on her father, her respect to him was destroyed. After he began to help the Five Tiger Generals and stopped all the lies to Diao Chan, he regained some of her trust. Love Life * [[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']] (趙雲) In the beginning, she was affected by Zhao Yun's attractive looks, but they never became anything more than friends until the 8th round, where Zhao Yun lost his kung fu skills, and she uses whatever she can to help him restore them. After which, they become increasingly closer than before. Zhao Yun is extremely protective of her. However, they are yet to become a couple. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] (曹操) Xiao Qiao treats Cao Cao with respect as a student body president deserves. And even though Cao Cao has affections on her, she hardly responds to his feelings, which pains him at certain times because of his lack of courage to confess to her. Her closeness to Zhao Yun brings him more harm than she knows. In the 28th Round, he finally works up the courage to confess to her, but she runs off in shock, not knowing how to turn him down without hurting his feelings. He then attemps to cheer her up by buying a puppy for her, but it brings up bad memories of Zhou Yu and the puppy they had before their break up. Eventually, Cao Cao decides to give up as a way to protect her from further stress. As time passes, they begin to grow closer to each other than before. Before Cao Cao departs to war, she promises to use his absence to decide where they stand. After he returned, he discovers her renewed feelings for Zhou Yu and returns to Dong Han by himself. *[[Zhou Yu|'Zhou Yu']] (周瑜) Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu had a relationship two years prior to the beginning of the story. Their relationship ended when she accidentally caught him with Da Qiao together, without knowing that they were pretending to be a couple to protect Sun Ce from his father's suspicion. Before their break-up, they owned a puppy named "Xiao Jin" (小瑾), named after Zhou Yu's courtesy name. Although whatever they had is over, Zhou Yu is still very protective of her, but she tries to ignore him at all costs. Whenever she finds her friends in trouble, she would first turn to him for help. Ah Xiang senses that she may still be in love with Zhou Yu, even though she doesn't know it herself. When Zhou Yu helped restore Guan Yu's lost powers and protected her from Dong Zhuo, it seems that her feelings for him begin to reawaken, if they were even gone at all. When she and her friends were forced to lend Jiang Dong's landmark to their education, she found it hard to cope with seeing Zhou Yu and tried to avoid him as good as possible. However, her feelings lighten up after she discovers what Zhou Yu has been doing for her sake, for example, taking Xiao Jin back home and ordering his sea patroling group to look for Diao Chan despite she has been missing for months. Eventually, they become friends once more and agree to take their relationship slowly. Specialty Powers Because Xiao Qiao never demonstrated any special capabilities in the initial episodes, it was believed that she did not have any at all, however, it is later revealed that Xiao Qiao does possess martial arts skills of her own. Like many characters throughout the series, she displays the super-speeding ability. ;Leng Liang Ka Shao (冷涼卡燒) Her primary skill is a flaming attack called Leng Liang Ka Shao, which can be amplified into more powerful flames when she combines it with Da Qiao's Jin Jia Ka Shao to use Flaming Dance Series. When Xiao Qiao gets upset, her physical strength becomes somewhat overwhelming. ;Wei Feng Zhen Zhen (微風陣陣) During their break-in to Jiang Dong High School (''15th Round''), Xiao Qiao learns a transporting technique called Wei Feng Zhen Zhen (微風陣陣) from one of Xiu/Liu Bei's secret option bags. Since then, she has become the resident transporter whenever there was an emergency. Weapons She wields dual fans called "Cold Wind and Fire Fans" (冷涼風火扇) as her signature weapons. With them, she can use Leng Liang Ka Shao (冷涼卡燒) to fire heat waves at her enemy. Alternate Counterpart The Gold Dimension Xiao Qiao has an alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension called Cai Wu Xiong. Since childhood, she was raised by gorillas. She was found after fifteen years of separation from her family and moved back into the human society where she met her destined lover; Wang Ya Se. There appears to be nothing in common between these two girls other than being each other's counterparts. Xiao Qiao and Wu Xiong's respective older sisters, Da Qiao and Cai Yun Han, are also each other's alternate counterparts. Origin Xiao Qiao is based on the younger daughter of Qiao Xuan, who married Zhou Yu.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two_Qiaos References Notes *Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao's alternate counterparts in the Gold Dimension are sisters as well. *The actresses of Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao are sisters in real life. Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users Category:Females